Dark as Night
by Derenti
Summary: In the Soul Society, many changes are going on with the ‘Shinigami’. More precisely, the Gotei 13 are facing challenges which calls for some people to be replaced. Who is behind this trouble? Why does Ichimaru Gin have a new vice-captain?
1. New Vice Captain

Dark as Night

**Dark as Night**

**Summary: In the Soul Society, many changes are going on with the 'Shinigami'. More precisely, the Gotei 13 are facing challenges which calls for some people to be replaced. Who is behind this trouble? Why does Ichimaru Gin have a new vice-captain?**

**This was entirely random. I love Gin (that bastard…) and therefore, I wrote this. Enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I only own Zaki and Kajisasa.**

**Chapter 1: New Vice Captain**

_Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!_ She thought desperately. She jumped through rooftops and such. How had she lost him already?! Her violet gaze scanned the horizon. _WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!_ Her face was blank, but she had not mastered the art of hiding her emotions. Her eyes raged with concern, fear, and anger. Suddenly, an amused and teasing voice said from behind, "What's the rush, Kajisasa-Chan? I thought you were supposed to be following me, not rushing off ahead."

"Gin-Sama!" She exclaimed, turning and bowing on one knee. "Sorry, Gin-Sama, I lost where you were."

"Not Gin, Kajisasa-Chan. Ichi-Maru-Tai-Chou. We don't need to have these screw-ups, do we?" He asked with that constant smile. He was up to something, she knew. She hurriedly apologized again and heard a half-laugh from Gin. "I was joking. I don't care." She found herself relieved and rose up, looking up at her commanding officer.

His eyes were closed, which wasn't new, and his short, silver hair was flat. In her opinion, he was attractive, but she wouldn't voice that. Gin started to walk away, and Kajisasa immediately followed, her dark green hair pulled into a long braid that went down her back was moving slightly in the wind caused by her sudden movement. She heard his sarcastic, amused voice ask her, "So what's your Zanpakutou? Mine is Shinso." Here he sighed with a slightly dreamy tone underlying it. "I can only hope that you would put up a good match…" They were now on the streets and Kajisasa held her tongue. She continued following dutifully.

Just then, Gin turned to her. "Do you want to play a game?" Before she could respond, he was gone and Kajisasa scanned the crowd, groaning in aggravation before dashing through the crowd in silence. Oh, she was pissed. This was the third time in the past hour and she should expect this by now. Especially since this was her first day and she was supposed to analyze the patterns of action. She remembered one pattern and continued running before jumping onto a rooftop directly beside Gin. "Ichimaru-Taichou…" She mumbled, alerting him to her presence. He looked down at her with a smile and she kneeled down to him again.

"That was a good one, Kajisasa-Chan. So, would you like to talk?" Gin asked, amusement underlying his tone. Kajisasa nodded to him, her expression holding the faintest amount of relief. Gin sat down, gracefully patting the seat next to him. Kajisasa moved to kneel with her head bowed to him, entirely respectful. Gin was, needless to say, amused. "You don't have to kneel while we talk. I know that it would become uncomfortable and we may very well be talking for a while, ne?"

"H-Hai…" The young woman replied. She sat down, ready to jump up if need be. Gin looked at her, eyes closed as they always were. "So, would you like to get to know each other? It would be wise, as we will be seeing a lot of each other and it wouldn't do for us to get annoyed with each other. I'll go first. What do you like to do?"

"Erm…Train…Sleep…Make sure everything is neat…Play music…Cooking…" She was mumbling, as she never was spoken too much. Gin was asking her what she enjoyed, which she never really had time for anymore. "And…You?"

"Oh, I just enjoy bothering people and playing around…" He stated all of this matter-of-factly. It was as though everyone in the world did this! He then asked, "What would you like me to call you when we're alone?" Such an impersonal question…He _had_ to be teasing her…

"It's up to you…"

"So would 'Kaji-Chan' be alright? Or 'Sasa-Chan'?"

"Whatever you'd like…What about you?"

"I'd enjoy seeing what you could come up with," Gin said in his teasing voice. Kajisasa looked away from him, a blush lighting her features as Gin continued with random questions. "Are you ticklish?" Kajisasa snapped her neck with the speed that she used to look at Gin. Incapable of lying, she quietly answered, "Yes…" She rubbed the bone of her neck that now ached and made sure that her pain was hidden before gazing out at the horizon. The position of the sun suggested it being just past noon, so she wasn't concerned with her curfew.

Gin nodded. "Mind me asking where?"

"Sides and between shoulder blades," she answered automatically. She cursed internally. She glanced at Gin, who appeared to look sinister. "So…If I did this…" He trailed off as he reached over and started tickling her side. Kajisasa squirmed, biting her lip for seconds to hold back laughter until Gin moved to sit behind her and another hand was tickling her other side. Then she was in full laughter. It took only seconds for her side to ache. "S-stop! It—haha—hurts!"

"It does? How does something painful make you laugh?" He asked with his aloof voice, internally amused by her reaction. She was still laughing, tears coming to her eyes as she struggled to breathe in and get him away. Abruptly, he stopped. Kajisasa breathed heavily, sitting up as she realized that she had leaned back onto Gin's lap.

Gin was still smiling, though now it looked more like a smirk. "Kaji-Chan, that won't happen again." _Is he serious? Why tickle me only once since he looks so amused? _"I lie," he stated simply. Kaji just stared at him before nodding. "Alright," she said to him. His smile widened somehow. "Have you come up with a nickname yet?" He questioned lightly. Kaji looked at him. "Kitsu-Kun."

"'Kitsu'?"

"Kitsune, fox. Kitsu-Kun."

"Hmm. That's fine with me, but not when others are around." He got up. "Oh, I sense someone coming…"

Kaji got to her feet, hand poised to draw her Zanpakutou when she needed it. She scanned the area and was immediately between Gin and a man jumping onto the roof. She was ready for a fight, even though there was something familiar. The man chuckled. "Well, isn't this ironic? How'd you get to be a vice-captain, huh? Did you do a few favors?" Kaji's deep purple gaze glared at him and she said calmly, "Perhaps I am a better fighter than my grades show?" She looked at Gin, waiting for an order, but just then, the man drew his Zanpakutou and dashed at her. She drew her own and countered, resting the two blades on her shoulder as she used her entire body's strength to shove him backwards, her face entirely unreadable.

Gin watched with interest, backing up a few steps to allow them fighting room. The man scoffed. "Nice job, Kajisasa. Tell me, how can you even push me back? You were the weakest in the class!"

"Hmm…At the end of this fight, I will tell you." She swirled in a circle before holding up her Zanpakutou. She stared at him. "Ah. I remember you. Zaki the Goof."

"I am _not_ a goof! I was at the top of the class!"

"Which makes you easier to beat. Your fighting style has been memorized. Your openings are easy to find." She brought her Zanpakutou—a simple Katana—to rest on her shoulder. Zaki glared at her with his brown eyes, running a hand through his chin-length black hair. He returned his hand to the hilt of the long sword before jumping at Kajisasa again. Kaji ducked down, ramming her shoulder into his stomach as she spin around to counter his sword and keep it from going near Gin. "_Never_ raise a blade to Ichimaru-Taichou!" She shouted at him, anger presiding as she suddenly moved again, much to Zaki's shock, and rested her blade against his neck.

"Do you know why I'm ahead of you now?!" She asked in a raised voice, glaring into the brown eyes. Zaki stared at her until, finally, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying onto another rooftop. She knelt in front of Gin, waiting for an order. Amused from the squabble, he said, "Kaji-Chan, was that an old rival? He seems fun to mess with."

"He is a nuisance and not worth your time," Kaji stated bluntly and Gin nodded his approval. "Well, tomorrow we'll be going to the human world. Meet me here tomorrow at sunrise and don't be late…" He was using a sing-song voice as he disappeared. Kaji sat back with a sigh. "I'd best not go home tonight…"


	2. Secrets

**Dark as Night**

**Summary: ****In the Soul Society, many changes are going on with the 'Shinigami'. More precisely, the Gotei 13 are facing challenges which calls for some people to be replaced. Who is behind this trouble? Why does Ichimaru Gin have a new vice-captain?**

**-sigh- Sadly, I had very few ideas for this chapter. Ah well! Also, I realized later on that Gin talks in SLANG. That means that I'm using slang now. Also, the chapter is short. I'm on Writers' Block Hit List...That would make an awesome website...Huh. Anyway...On with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I only own Kajisasa.**

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

"Kaji-Chan are ya' ready?" She heard a voice that woke her up. Bastard. She sat up, nodding. "Did ya' fall asleep here?" She nodded again. It wouldn't hurt to tell a half-truth. "Are we gonna go?" She nodded, standing up and bowing to him before she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was as ready as she'd ever be. "How long will we be there, Kitsu?"

"They told me that we was gonna be here for a month. Do ya' have any issues?"

"No. I would like to suggest something, though."

"Yes, Kaji-Chan?"

"I would suggest staying in a faux body during the day."

"Why would ya' suggest that?"

"It allows us to rest during the day and gives us a better chance at being able to eat."

"I see. It might be a good idea. Let's hope yer right…" He was still smiling. It creeped her out…That was for certain. She hoped she was right as well.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late…Ah! She's gonna kill me!" Kajisasa said under her breath as she dashed to a house with Gin following calmly. He canted his head, still smiling. "Who's gonna kill ya'?" He questioned. Kaji sighed. "I have to go to school here as well to keep undercover. You wanna come with me? Today is parent day, so you could tag along without anyone worrying about it."

"Ya' socialize with humans? That's an interesting thing. Well, I'll follow ya' fer today…" Gin replied, devious smile still on his face. Kaji stared at him momentarily. "Faux body," she reminded as she ran up the stairs to where hers would be, seemingly asleep. It was her real body, not that she'd admit it. It was ready for the day already. Running downstairs, she found that Gin was dressed as he always would be and she sighed. "I have no time to give you a makeover…We'll have to deal with that." She looked at a clock and swore vividly before running out the door with Gin following effortlessly with amusement. "Kaji-Chan, where are we goin'?"

"School," she replied, turning abruptly at a few points. She got onto the grounds as the bell rang and sighed in relief. "We have five minutes. My class is the closest to the door so I'll just drop you off so I can go on announcements."

"Oh, so I'm bein' left alone with a bunch o' school kids? Do ya' trust me that much?"

"…You know what…You are one annoying man…You're staying with me all day."

This brought his grin to a wider condition. "Ah, I see…That should be fine…O' course, stayin' wit' ya' should be just as fun…" Kaji felt as though she had just signed herself over to the devil…


	3. The First Night, Pt 1

**Dark as Night**

**Summary: ****In the Soul Society, many changes are going on with the 'Shinigami'. More precisely, the Gotei 13 are facing challenges which calls for some people to be replaced. Who is behind this trouble? Why does Ichimaru Gin have a new vice-captain?**

**This chapter…Is based off of something I went through with Ms.Dragon. She should enjoy **_**this**_** torment of Kaji.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I own Kaji, Chizu, and Shine.**

**Chapter 3: The First Night, Pt. 1**

Relieved, Kajisasa sat on the roof in such a way that her skirt revealed nothing. Apparently, it was very practiced and _very_ effective in making Gin curious. But, much to Kaji's utter annoyance, they weren't alone for long. "Kaji-Chan! Who's Fox-San?"

Gin flashed a frown to Kaji, who chuckled nervously at the young girl while setting her food on the napkin she had placed on the ground. She forced a smile—of course, Gin noticed it was forced—and said quietly to Gin, "That was a compliment. She's calling you 'Foxy' which could translate to attractive." The girl, Chizu, had just sat down. She looked at Kaji strangely. "He doesn't know our terms?"

"He's new! His name is Ichimaru Gin, but I call him Taichou." Kaji forced another smile while the girl flashed her another odd look before smiling at the amused Gin, who was currently grinning at the growing awkwardness of the situation. Chizu looked at Kaji. "'Taichou'? He's into role play?"

Kaji's cheeks turned an unmistakable shade of red and she looked at Gin. "Erm…_Do_ you like role play?" She questioned. Gin tilted his head slightly to the side, keeping up the innocent look as he considered the answer. "I guess ya could say that I am…" He said in his aloof voice.

Chizu looked at Kaji with a raised eyebrow. "You were with a fox and you didn't _know_?" She questioned in a disbelieving tone. Kaji didn't reply and merely shifted so that her back was to them so that she could eat in peace. Gin had eaten his sandwich and he looked at Kaji. Why was she getting so embarrassed anyway? Chizu spoke, popping his 'thought bubble', so to speak.

"Oh, she can make a _great_ succubus!" A choking sound filled the air as Kaji leaned over, pounding her abdomen until she could swallow the bite of her sandwich that almost went down her windpipe. "What?! You promised to never tell about that photo shoot!"

"Isn't he your boyfriend? I thought it was okay to tell him." The innocent statement and question made Kaji keep her back to them. Gin got up and walked over to her, bending over behind her to look at her face upside down. "What's the matter, Kaji-Chan?" He asked as she blushed darker. He moved so that he was kneeling next to her again and looked at Chizu as she said, "Oh, come on! How big?"

Kaji blushed darker. "I don't know any more than you do! I just met him yesterday and—as far as I know—he doesn't rut pointlessly." Gin was a bit pleased. She was defending him. No, he didn't rut pointlessly. He hardly ever considered rutting and that was on the nights that nobody was around, of course. He watched Kaji's embarrassment grow to all new levels.

"Hey, Fox! You'll really like when—"

"Don't say it!" Kaji exclaimed, exasperated as she crumpled up the paper from her finished sandwich. Chizu said in a loud whisper, "She binds her—" Abruptly, Kaji was on her feet and starting to drag Gin towards the door. "We're going, Kitsu. Let's try to get away from here."

* * *

Kaji was creeping out of the school building. She looked around as Gin followed her, amused by her caution. Now, if only she was like that all the time, fighting Hollows would be a world easier. "I think I'm safe now…" She mumbled while walking down the street. Gin, of course, followed, and stated, "The other two Shinigami ain't gonna be here until eight tonight. We git the night work."

"KAJI-CHAN!!" A shout came and Kaji swore, placing the fake smile in place. "Shinta-San, did you need something?" She asked in a quiet tone as the teen walked over. She was dressed more provocatively than she should have been, but Gin was ignoring what she wore anyway. It made him think less of her for dressing as such. Were living teens only out to be raped? Must be so.

"Chizu told me you finally did it!" The teen shouted while throwing her arms around Kaji, who went entirely tense. Apparently, she didn't fight much in a faux body. "Was it with this hottie over here?" She asked, pointing at Gin. Kaji then lost her cool and shouted, "I'M STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN, YOU ASSHOLE!" She realized at that moment that they were on a public street, as everyone was staring at the group of three. Gin grinned widely, more evil in appearance than ever. Kaji slipped to be behind Gin, burying her face in his back as she mumbled the word 'mistake' like a mantra.

Finally, snapping out of it, she started to walk, pulling Gin along by the arm even though she didn't really need to. Shine followed immediately. "I didn't think you were into older men." Oh, she didn't know just how much 'older' Gin was… "Write one of those stories! You're so good at the romance novels. Now you can include all the dirty details of him and you fucking in the shower!"

"Am I surrounded by perverts?!" Kaji exclaimed quietly. She looked at the devious smirk on Shine's face. "I'll leave you alone on one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss him. Right here, right now."

It took mere seconds for Kaji to cause another scene. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT'S A COMPLETE INVASION OF PRIVACY! And besides…" Here she trailed off and looked away from the two people in her company. "He doesn't like me that way…" Gin grinned even wider, if it was possible, and walked to be in front of her. "Kaji-Chan, would ya like one?" He asked as he bent down to her eye level with one hand now resting on her head.

Kaji blushed again. She stared at Gin as he opened his teal eyes halfway. She had never seen his eyes before…They were mesmerizing. Before she realized that he had gotten closer, his eyes closed and she could see his grin just before he pressed his lips to hers. Shine, a fangirl at heart, took a picture with her camera which enraged Kaji, despite how hazy her mind was at the moment. She couldn't move, only stand there and reply to the kiss.

Far too quickly, the kiss was over. Gin had pulled away to take in a breath of air and was relieved to find Shine gone…Something about developing pictures. He noticed that Kaji was in a daze and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to lead her back to her house. He intended to see what he could do without going too far with her. It may be dangerous to not wait for more than five hours with what he wanted to do. Besides, riling her up and then not giving her a release…It would make her hungry for more later. He began to set his plans in order for that evening. Perhaps this mission wasn't so bad…

* * *

Gin sat on the edge of the bed. He tilted his head as Kaji walked in wearing pajamas. "What're ya doin'?" He asked her. She smiled at him before answering, "I'm going to take a nap before we have to work."

"A nap? That sounds good. Can I sleep wit' ya?" He asked. Kaji motioned for him to get up, which he did. She slipped into the bed between the sheets and blanket before holding up the blanket as a sign for Gin to get in, which he did. Kaji rolled over so her back was to him before admitting, "I've never slept in the same bed with anyone before."

"So, in an odd sense, I'm yer first?" He asked, grinning at his innuendo. He noted the shallow nod and slipped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and curled around her—dare she say it?—possessively. Kaji blushed when he pulled her flush against his body and rested his head on her neck, his warm breath tempting as it fanned out across her shoulder.

After an awkward moment, she noticed that his breathing had evened and that he was breathing through his mouth. Her deep violet gaze shifted to his face. There was no mischievous grin, and he actually looked far more peaceful. She smiled softly as he nuzzled her neck subconsciously. She decided that, so long as this was an innocent position, she would sleep at ease. She closed her eyes and rested her arms over Gin's. Soon, she was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**(A/N: A bit of lime here, as they don't get to go all the way too bad for Gin. If you don't like it, skip down to the next bolded author's note.)**

Gin awoke first and grinned, though it seemed more like a smirk. He shifted his arms carefully so that her arms weren't moving too much as his hands unbuttoned her pajama top. He then rolled her very cautiously so that she was on her back before straddling her waist. Even if it was obvious before what the girl was meaning to say to him, he was a bit surprised at the bandages that bound Kaji's breasts to give them a smaller appearance.

His grin became a smirk as he looked at Kaji's face. She was still soundly asleep, if not shivering slightly from the sudden cold on her skin. Gin's hand tugged on the key wrap of the bandage which loosened it enough that he only had to tug it away. The wonders of having wounds wrapped so many times that he knew how to get out of the cursed wrappings. He leaned down, nuzzling her breast. He had heard—from Rangiku, of course—that women that bound their breasts tended to have tender skin when there were no bandages. He wasn't sure if it was all women, but Kaji sure as hell gave a loud moan.

Kaji's mind was hazy. Her torso was cold and she could feel her nipples hardening as she acknowledged this fact. She could also feel heat pooling in her lower abdomen and something moving against her breast. The heat annoyed her, but the movement on her breast was very pleasurable. She felt heat also rushing to her head as she realized the only other person who was here, the only person who could do this to her. She stammered his name in a breathy whisper, "G-Gin…"

"I see that yer awake, Kaji-Chan," he said in acknowledgement of the fact that she had spoken. Kaji looked down at him and blushed darkly. "I-Ichimaru-Taichou, what are you doing?" Gin shifted and moved up so that his grinning face was just above hers. "I'm surprised. Ain't it obvious?" He questioned and Kaji felt as though he had just insulted her. He continued grinning at her as he leaned down to kiss her, though not as gently as before. If anything, this kiss was rough and almost animalistic as his lips moved over hers.

Surprised at how demanding he was, she gasped and Gin took that as his opportunity to dip his tongue into her mouth. He tilted his head and pressed his lips closer to hers, eliciting a moan from his lover. He allowed his tongue to explore her mouth shortly, memorizing every area until he pulled away from her for air. Soon, his lips were pressing kisses along her jaw. Oh, he loved how she trembled under him. She was, most definitely, new to this. He slipped a hand down and cupped one of her breasts.

Kaji's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't recognize any of these feelings, but she wanted more of them. She arched her back into his hand and his grin widened. He sucked at her skin roughly, nipping as well and causing Kaji to shudder more violently as she bit her lip harshly. Gin moved back up and licked her earlobe before whispering into her ear. "Let me hear ya. I ain't gonna keep this up if ya don't let me know that it's good. Otherwise, I'd think it was a waste o' time."

Kaji stared at him. She shifted uncomfortably under him with a blush forming at her cheeks. Gin smiled as he moved back to his attentions at her neck. This time, Kaji didn't hold back the moan that came from her throat. Gin whispered against her skin, "I'm not even started an' yer enjoyin' it this much? Mmm, yer gonna love this…" His other hand cupped her other breast and he kneaded them both. Kaji arched her back even more, a sensual whimper filling the air as she unsurely wrapped her arms around his neck. Gin chuckled. "Ya don't talk much…Though, that don't matter…Yer really a virgin. I thought ya may have at least gone through some foreplay before…" Kaji shook her head slightly. "No. I've never let anyone touch me."

"Why me, then? Why am I the first one ya let in?" He asked, surprised as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him. This would probably make it easier for them to converse. Kaji blushed darkly. "Well, umm…At one point, you were visiting the academy…And when you visited, you obviously noticed a teenage girl getting beat up by a group of boys…And you saved her…"

"Hmm…So ya only like me fer the life debt ya owe me?"

"N-no! Not only that, but you're…Well…Probably the best person I've ever met…"

"I am? Ya must be an obsessed fan girl, then."

"Sorta…I joined your squad to get close to you…But you, apparently, don't associate with members of your squad on normal terms…So I didn't get to meet you until yesterday, when I became your Lieutenant…"

Gin nodded and kissed her neck. "I see. Well, I ain't gonna say that ya didn't attract my attention." He rolled them over quickly and went back to his rough attention, eliciting another pleasured whimper. Kaji moved to pull off his top, but one of his long-fingered hands grasped both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Not just yet. I'm pleasuring ya before ya pleasure me."

Kaji squirmed under him and he gave her another smirk as he moved further down her body. "Keep yer hands by yer head or I'll stop and we won't continue." Kaji whined but did so, fisting her hands in the sheets as he released her wrists. Gin leaned down, taking a rosy nipple into his mouth. He was pleased at the mewl from his lover and kneaded her other breast with his hand before he lifted his head and blew cold air onto her wet nipple. She arched her back again, pressing her head into the sheets as her hands gripped them tighter.

Gin decided to talk to her in the midst of their lovemaking. His gaze was fixed on her breasts as he commented, "I think this bed's small. We'll do many mo' things on my bed back in the Soul Society." Kaji was about to reply that her bed wasn't small but was cut off by him switching breasts with his free hand trailing down her stomach. She moaned lowly in pleasure, arching her back further off the bed and forcing him to take more into his mouth. He suckled her for a short amount of time before pulling away and blowing cold air onto her breast.

Kaji suddenly squeaked as Gin cupped the juncture between her legs through her pants. He looked up at her and grinned at her surprised expression. He moved his hand back up just far enough to slip it into her pajama pants. Closing her eyes, Kaji forced herself to relax. Gin smirked. "Kaji-Chan, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Pain'll come when we git ta the real thing, but not yet." He slipped his hand beneath the elastic of her panties and leaned up to nuzzle her neck. He cupped her again and she moaned. He kissed her neck tenderly as his middle finger slipped between her folds and she held her breath. He smirked against her neck widely and whispered, "Yer very wet…Ya like this, huh?" He felt her trembling with anticipation and slipped his finger into her core. Kaji whimpered sensually and he kissed just below her ear as he pumped his finger inside of her. Kaji moaned at the constant movement within her and the heat in her abdomen started to build.

Gin slipped his index finger into her as well and pumped her faster. Grunting as he thought of himself in her. _She's tight…That's gonna be great when we go all the way tomorrow…_He buried his face into her neck as she moaned louder, his hakama growing uncomfortably tight with his wandering thoughts.

"T-Taichou!" She cried out his title as opposed to his name and he groaned, feeling her walls clamp around him in her release. It was an unspoken taboo, a captain and his lieutenant. Why did she call out his title? He waited for her to calm down from her sexual high, ear pressed to her chest to listen to her heartbeat as she breathed raggedly. After she calmed, he pulled his fingers from her core and wiped them on her sheets above her head. She was clenching and releasing the sheets to relax her hands and stretch them. He chuckled happily.

"Ya can go ahead an' move now. Do ya wanna go back ta sleep?" He was a bit surprised when she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. She leaned over so that her face was next to his. "And what about you?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"You didn't get anything."

"That's 'cuz I don't need anythin'."

"Reeeeeaaaaaaally?" She questioned before slipping one of her hands back to cup his erection. He groaned lowly and she grinned. "Don't need anything, my ass…" She mumbled, trying to remember some of the tips that her friend had given her on blow jobs and hand jobs.

Gin grinned at her. "So, what're ya gonna do ta me?" He didn't seem at all disturbed with her compromising position. Kaji stared down at him. "I thought you'd be annoyed in the position of 'uke'."

"Why would I be? When I deflower ya, maybe. But not when it's only like this." He continued grinning up at her and she snorted at him. So he wanted to play that way? She could play just as rough as he did. She pulled the white jacket off of his shoulders and then separated his haori. His grin only grew. He didn't struggle, but he let her do all of the work. She kissed him forcefully, letting out her aggravation at his lack of help. Oh, she knew he was loving this. She ran her fingers over his hard chest, feeling his muscles shift as he breathed.

Slowly, Gin pulled away. "Kaji-Chan, whaddya plan on doin'?" Kaji released her own devilish grin, peeking at him as she leaned down to his neck. He didn't move, but trembled slightly as her teeth nipped at his skin. Oh, they would _both_ have hickeys…But he didn't care at the moment. She was alternating between rough kisses, nips, licking, and sucking on his neck. He did like it rough, though, and she was certainly far from a gentle lover. He allowed himself a low groan. "Mmm, yer name is so right…'Fiery assistant'…" Kaji blushed as she pretended that she didn't hear him. Her hands moved past his stomach and the muscles in his abdomen contracted at the soft touch.

Not entirely sure what to do, Kaji worked on removing his hakama, fumbling slightly. Gin moved as required as she removed his hakama and underwear, and then she stared at him with a flustered blush. Sitting up, her lover looked down at her with his usual grin. "Somethin' wrong?"

"N-no!" Kaji exclaimed hurriedly. She just…Had no clue what to do. Gin's grin became a smile. He reached over and guided her hand to his engorged member, curling her fingers around it and guiding her to move her hand up and down along him. As soon as he released her hand, she picked up the pace, causing him to groan lowly as he lay back again. Kaji smirked slightly as she moved to take the tip of his member into her mouth and suck.

Gin was a bit surprised at himself as he came. He was normally under more control, but, then again, he hadn't been overly focused. He shuddered, moaning Kaji's name as he allowed his release to overcome him. Kaji smiled, licking the head of his member clean of his juices.

**(A/N: Okay, here you go. That's the end of the lime.)**

He was calming, which made her happy that she could gain such a reaction from him. She moved up and lay next to him, lying an arm across his chest so that she was rubbing his neck with her thumb as her fingers curled over his shoulder. She straddled his side as she curled up, her head resting on his chest.

Gin calmed his ragged breathing, his body still overly sensitive. He could feel her breath and wrapped an arm around her. They would sleep until they had to get up this time. No doubts in that one. He relaxed himself into his sleep, feeling her even breathing on his chest as he became a pillow. Not that he really cared.


	4. The First Night, Pt 2

**Dark as Night**

**Bah! No summary listed now. You should know it by heart after reading the beautiful story, right? Okay, please, I'm trying to be a bit more active now. I'm very tired, courtesy of school. I've been listening to "Mou Hitotsu no Chijou" from Rock Musical Bleach. Hey, send out a review for me, because next we're having a contest. - smirks - I love this job…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!**

**Chapter 4: The First Night, Pt. 2**

Gin heard footsteps and swiftly made sure that they were wearing their shirts correctly and that their pants were out of sight. They didn't need to be suspected of having sex. He carefully moved, but Kajisasa wasn't going to let go. He grinned. The door opened and he looked up, waving. "I'll git Kaji-Chan up in a minute. We'll be ready in abou' ten minutes." Nodding, the Shinigami bowed and left the two.

True to his word, the fox slipped away from Kaji, who rolled onto her other side with a protesting whine. Gin sighed, grinning as he shook her shoulder while he searched for his hakama with his squinted eyes. Kaji whimpered as she woke up. "Five more minutes…"

"Ya ain't gonna sleep all day, Kaji-Chan," Gin said teasingly. His grin widened fractionally as she hugged the pillow stubbornly. He walked around the bed and picked up the half of the mattress that she wasn't occupying, which sent her falling to the hard floor. Kajisasa sat bolt upright. "I'm awake!" She exclaimed.

Gin, who had resumed the search for his hakama, nodded. "I knew it'd wake ya. We hafta git ready—where are our hakama?"

"Erm…" Kaji looked at her pajama pants. "Mine are in my closet. Yours, on the other hand…" She lifted the quilt and pulled them from under the bed. "Right here."

"I hope tha' unda the bed's clean…"

"It is…" Kaji muttered indignantly, throwing his hakama at him before she went into the bathroom to change. She didn't remember much of what had happened the previous day, but she knew a five-minute shower would be wise…

* * *

Kaji crouched on a rooftop, overlooking all of the city. She sighed internally; nothing was going on. An odd reiatsu surrounded her and she sat bolt upright. There was something here…And she didn't like the feeling of this hollow. She sensed it behind her, and immediately dove off of the roof as its large tail fell down onto the top, crushing it. Kaji noticed people running from the 'explosion' and drew her zanpakutou. Her eyes turned a red color and her reiatsu flared wildly.

"A hollow…Hn," she said, a deep male voice echoing her own. Gin, who was discreetly on a nearby rooftop, watched with interest as she prepared to fight the hollow.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Okay, I really need someone to draw –points at Kajisasa- the new lieutenant (with Gin if you could). I also will have a second contest open. That one is for drawing her Zanpakutou. Send a review my way if you want to draw the Zanpakutou and I'll give you information on his appearance.**

**The prizes are as follows…**

**Kajisasa (Alone): Getting your character in an important role in the story.  
****Zanpakutou (Alone): Getting your choice of a particular event in the story.  
****Kajisasa (With Gin or Zanpakutou): Getting your character in the story **_**with**_** your favorite Bleach character.  
****Kajisasa (With Gin **_**and**_** Zanpakutou): One shot of any pairing from any anime that I know about, and I'll discuss it with you if you win, including the use of OC's.**

**Have fun with the constest!**


End file.
